Revenge For Things Past
by Nix1978
Summary: A case from Morgan's past comes back to haunt him, threatening to destroy someone he cares deeply about. ***WARNING for violence & slight sexual assault - not graphic***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

Bradley Lucas was walking down 3rd Street in DC. In front of him he could see a commotion and sirens were blasting out all over the place. He could see a perimeter being set up around the District Court building by the cops. He thought he'd hang around to check out the action….'nothing like a Police shoot out, especially if one of the little piggies get shot themselves', he thought… and grinned to himself. It looked like there was some sort of siege in the building. A few minutes later a couple of black SUVs screamed up to the cordon and some Feds jumped out.

That's when the whole episode really caught Lucas's attention. He watched as Agent Morgan ran into the cordon followed by the rest of his team. He thought back to the last time he saw the Agent about 6 years ago…

"_Steven, put the gun down now!" Agent Morgan ordered the boy._

"_Don't listen to him Steven, he's gonna shoot you anyway" Lucas shouted to his younger brother. Lucas lay on the ground cuffed to a pipe leaving him unable to help Steven._

"_Steven, if you put the gun down, I promise I won't shoot you. Don't listen to him. He is not going to do what is best for you. I will. Now put it down Steven!" Morgan had a bad feeling that this would end badly. The kid was too twitchy._

"_Shoot him Steven, shoot him now! He'll kill both of us!"_

_Steven looked at Lucas and then back to Morgan. He was shaking, but he would never betray his brother. He was all he had had since he was ten years old._

_Steven lifted the gun and aimed it at Morgan. He was about to pull the trigger when two bullets ripped into his chest. He slumped to the ground._

"_Nooooooooooooooo! You bastard! I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you!" Lucas screamed at Morgan._

_Morgan ran to Steven to see if he could save the kid. As soon as he got up close he could see he was gone. It was too late._

_The team spent the next 24 hours interviewing Lucas. They knew he had made Steven kill all those people, but they couldn't pin it on him. With Steven dead they had no evidence against Lucas and had to let him walk with a minor charge of assault on Morgan._

_As Lucas left the building he said to Morgan, "You will pay for this. You killed my baby brother. I swear I will be back for you."_

"_Lucas, the only one to blame for Steven's death is you. You put him in that position."_

_Lucas gave Morgan a creepy grin and walked away. _

_Morgan just shrugged it off having heard those threats hundreds of times before._

Lucas recognised some of the team trailing behind Morgan, but noticed there were a couple he hadn't seen before. Some old guy and a younger dark haired woman… pretty hot for a Fed. She appeared to be Morgan's partner… well they certainly stuck together the whole time. Lucas stopped to watch the whole saga. With every minute he could feel the hatred for the Agent consume him more and more. That's when he decided….. Agent Morgan was now going to pay for taking his brother away. The only thing he had to figure out was how.

After a couple of hours, Lucas watched as Agent Morgan and his partner escorted a well built, tattooed freak out of the building and handed him over to the cops. He then watched Agent Morgan take hold of the dark hot Agent's arm and take her over to the paramedics. She must have been hurt as she was holding her head. He watched as Agent Morgan gently put his hand in the small of her back and touched her head softly. He knelt down in front of her looking concerned….. Lucas knew at that point how he would get Agent Morgan back…..hurt someone he obviously cared about… 'Agent Hottie.'

Lucas spent the next few days camped outside Quantico watching the comings and goings of the team with his latest partner in crime, John Riley. Lucas always picked partners younger than him who he could bully into doing anything he wanted. Riley was no different. He didn't question Lucas anymore, he had had enough beatings to know better.

For his plan to work he had to get both of the Agents at the same time, but most of the time they left the building, they were with other Agents. He would just have to wait it out until they were only with each other.

"Hey Reid" Morgan shouted across the bull pen, "you up for some food? Me and Prentiss are off for a burger, we haven't eaten all day."

"Thanks but no thanks… I've got a date with a chess board and one of the greatest brains in the USA."

"Sounds hot" Prentiss said laughing.

"Well while you two are clogging up your arteries with fried dead cow, I'll be improving myself….enjoy!"

He was greeted with a chorus of "ooooh" from Morgan and Prentiss as he walked to the elevator.

"Looks like it's just me and you then Princess, everyone else has gone" and they started to make their way out of the building. "We'll take my car. I'll drop you home later and pick you up in the morning on the way to work if you like?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Jackpot! This was it…. The chance Lucas had been waiting for. He followed the Agents to a burger joint…'not very classy for a couple of FBI Agents' he thought. He and Riley pulled up in the van they had stolen a few days ago next to Morgan's car on the opposite side of the road to where they were eating. By the time they came out of the restaurant it was dark and the car park was pretty secluded. As they walked over to the car, Lucas pushed Riley out of the van, "go on, do what we said" he instructed him.

Riley ran out in front of the two Agents, "Help! Help!" he shouted.

"Hey what's up man?" Morgan replied.

"My girlfriend's having some sort of fit. She's behind that van. Please help us!"

Dutifully both Morgan and Prentiss went to run behind the van to help. Morgan was in front and as he ran behind the van he felt an enormous blow to his head. Before he could react he felt an incredible pain running through his body. Lucas had used a stun gun on him. As he did this, Riley had run behind Prentiss and done the same to her. Within a few seconds they had both been tied up and Lucas had injected them both with something that knocked them out cold.

Morgan felt like he was waking up from the worse hangover he had ever had. His head was banging and it took all the energy he had just to open his eyes. As he did all he could see was a blur. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and as he did he looked around the room he did not recognise. He was surrounded only by bare brick wall and it was very cold. As he looked around, the vision he saw next caused him to remember what had happened. There opposite him was Emily. Her head was hanging forward and she was tied up to the chair. As Morgan went to get up to help her he became aware of the leather straps around his wrists shackling him to his chair.

"Emily" he shouted. But there was no response. He couldn't even tell whether she was breathing from where he was.

He kept calling her name but she wouldn't respond. Morgan then heard the lock in the door. He recognised the man that walked in…. it was the man who asked them for help in the parking lot.

"What the hell is going on? Let me out of these!" Morgan bellowed at the man.

"No chance" Riley replied without even looking at Morgan.

"What do you want?" Morgan continued.

No response. Riley just walked up to Emily and pulled her head back by tugging at her hair.

"Don't you touch her you bastard!" Morgan shouted.

As he did, he heard some more footsteps approaching the door.

He heard another man's voice, "Tut tut tut Agent Morgan, what a mess you've got yourself into".

Lucas walked into the room and Morgan instantly recognised him. He was lost for words.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" and Lucas laughed.

"Lucas? What the hell are you doing? How do you think you're going to get away with this?"

"May be I don't care if I get away with this."

"Let her go. She's got nothing to do with this. Your beef's with me."

"You're all the same. Assholes!"

"Emily wasn't even around when Steven died. You've got me, just let her go!"

Lucas walked up to Morgan and leaned down so they were practically nose to nose, "Oh no Agent Morgan, I'm going to have some fun with her" and he let a grin snake across his face.

At that point, Morgan realised exactly why Emily was there….. Morgan had taken away the one person Lucas had cared about. Lucas wanted to do the same to him.

Morgan desperately looked around the room for something that may help him get out of there. There was nothing. It was an empty room.

Lucas spoke to his partner, "Riley, get over here. Do what we said."

Riley did as he was told and walked over to stand by Morgan. Lucas walked over to Emily. He pushed her head backwards roughly and tapped her face, "Emily…. Emily…. Come on. Wakey wakey". She didn't respond so he started tapping her face harder and harder until they were almost slaps.

"Leave her alone!" Morgan couldn't help screaming at him, although he knew it was pointless. He was powerless.

Emily started to stir. Very slowly she came to. As she started to focus she saw Morgan and started to panic, "Morgan! What the…" but she didn't finish her sentence. Lucas backhanded her right across her face.

"Lucas, for fucks sake! Stop it! I swear to god if you don't….."

"You'll do what exactly? I don't think you're in a position to do anything."

After the whack across the face, Emily was fully awake. She saw Morgan tied up and was confused and disorientated. He obviously knew this Lucas guy, but she didn't remember him from anywhere.

"Riley, do as we said" Lucas instructed the younger man.

Lucas leaned in towards Emily and whispered, "Enjoy the show".

Riley started punching Morgan to his body and face.

"Morgan!... Stop it! Stop it please! What do you want? Whatever it is we can sort it out!" she pleaded with Lucas. Emily could do nothing as she had to watch Morgan being beaten. These men were evil and there was no reasoning or talking to them. There seemed to be pure hatred in their actions. She had no idea whether they were going to get out of this alive. She had no idea if Morgan knew how she really felt about him and whether she'd ever get the chance to tell him. Watching what was happening to him only cemented in her mind her feelings for him.

The beating lasted a few minutes but felt like hours. Morgan was barley conscious at the end of it. The tears were streaming down Emily's face. "Derek! Derek please talk to me!" she desperately shouted.

He didn't respond. Lucas grabbed the back of Emily's chair and started to drag her out of the room, "Derek! It'll be ok. Just hang on please, just hang on!"

Lucas left Emily in another room and went back to Morgan. Morgan could just about make out what was going on. He could see Riley with a video camera in his hands. He was filming Morgan. He knew Lucas was stood behind him but didn't know what he was doing. What the hell was going on? Before he could say anything he felt some more blows to his head and body and slowly lost consciousness once again.

It was 9am at Quantico. The team should have been in at 8 and so by now they had noticed Morgan and Prentiss's absence.

Hotch came down into the bull pen where Reid and Garcia were talking, "Have either of you heard from Morgan or Prentiss?"

"No" Reid answered, "I know they were going for food after work last night."

"I noticed Prentiss's car in the lot this morning, but she's not here. They must have gone in Morgan's car" Hotch stated. His expression then changed as though some sort of light bulb had gone off in his head. Hotch said nothing else and walked off with a frown on his face.

"Oh god, he looked pissed." Garcia said giggling, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Reid looked at Garcia confused.

"Oh Reid, you are so sweet and innocent."  
"What are you talking about Garcia?"

"Derek and Emily go off together in Derek's car for something to eat and then they are both late for work?"

"So?"

"So Dr Reid, may be they were together ALL night."

Reid looked surprised, "Oh I see. You really think they have….. you know?"

"I don't know, but if they have I'm going to kill Emily for not giving me the gory details!"

"I better give them a ring to warn them Hotch is onto them." Reid promptly rang both of their phones but got no answer from either. He kept trying…

Morgan felt like his head was about to explode. He was gaining consciousness and as he did he became very aware he was freezing cold and the ground below him felt wet. When he could finally focus he realised he was outside and it was daylight. He could hear traffic. Where the hell was he? He desperately looked around for Emily but she was no where to be seen. His body was aching like crazy. He then heard a ringing noise coming from his pocket….. he reached in and there was his mobile phone! He could just about make out Hotch's name on the screen.

"Hotch?"

"Morgan, where are you?" Hotch asked curtly.

"I…. I don't know Hotch"

"What do you mean you don't know? Is Prentiss with you?"

"No….she was, but she's not here now. I don't know where she is."

"Morgan, are you ok? You don't sound too good. What the hell is going on?"

"Hotch, me and Emily were abducted. They've let me go, but I don't know where she is. We've got to find her Hotch. They're going to hurt her."

"Ok Morgan, calm down, let's get you back here first."

Morgan looked around. He could see some buildings. He moved as quickly as he could to the roadside and found the name of the street. Hotch went to find him with the Reid and Rossi in tow and got a paramedic unit on route to him.

Whilst being treated by the paramedics Morgan told them what had happened. Reid and Hotch both remembered Lucas as they had taken part in interviewing him all those years ago. Morgan explained that he thought they would hurt Emily or even worse as revenge for him shooting Steven. The problem was that they had no idea where to start looking for her. All Morgan had seen was the inside of an empty room. He did not remember any of the journey to or from where they had been kept.

After 24 hours there was still no sign of Emily. Morgan was pacing up and down the bull pen looking more and more agitated. Hotch called him into his office.

"Morgan, I need to ask you something and you have to be honest with me."

"What Hotch?" Morgan was rather short with his boss but Hotch let it go in the circumstances.

"Are you and Prentiss involved?"

"What!" Morgan looked mad.

"You heard me. Are you seeing each other?"

"No we're not. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, it's no secret you two are close, and she left her car here the other night."

"Hotch, we're wasting time here. There's nothing going on between us. But we have to find her. If anything happens to her, it's my fault."

"Morgan, it's not your fault. We're doing everything we can".

"No Hotch! We're doing fuck all!" and Morgan stormed out of the office. Hotch wouldn't normally allow Morgan to speak to him like that, but knew confronting him now would not be a good idea. He would deal with it when this was over.

Rossi heard the commotion and came into Hotch's office.

"What was that all about?"

"I asked Morgan if he was involved with Prentiss. He said he wasn't and I believe him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be and that he doesn't have feelings for her."

"They are pretty tight."

"I know, and I've never had cause to worry about that, but in these circumstances I think those feelings are making him dangerous."

"You know he won't let you take him off the case."

"I know…keep an eye on him for me will you?"

"Sure."

Morgan went storming out of the building. He needed some fresh air. As he was stood in the car parking lot he heard his phone beep. He looked down at the screen and could see it was a message from Emily. He quickly opened it up and all that was on the screen was bunch of jumbled up letters and numbers. His mind was racing…..'focus!' he thought to himself. He looked again at the screen…it was a web site address! He ran as fast as he could into the building and towards Garcia's office. As he ran through the bull pen he called for Reid and told him to get Hotch and Rossi.

He blasted in through Garcia's door.

"Whoa there Derek! Slow down!" A startled Garcia said.

He showed her his phone, "Garica, get this website address up."

As she was typing in the address Hotch, Reid and Rossi walked in.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"I got a message form Emily….well from her phone anyway. It must be them. It's a web site address."

As Morgan was talking he heard Garcia give a little scream, "Oh my god!"

They all looked at the screen and there they could see Emily. She was sat on a bed with her back against the wall with her knees up to her chest.

"Look at her leg," Reid said pointing to the screen. They could just about make out the chain shackled to one of her ankles. The other end attached to the wall. She was covered in bruises from head to toe. Lucas had really gone to town on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**I must give a WARNING for violence and a reference to a slight sexual assault. It's not graphic, but I don't want anyone to be upset if they are uncomfortable reading such things. Thanks**

**Revenge Ch 2**

"Garcia. Can you trace the IP address?" Hotch asked.

"I'm, trying sir. Give me a few seconds."

"Morgan, is this where they had you?"

When he didn't respond, Hotch turned to look at him. Morgan was staring at the screen. His face was no longer angry as it had been for the past few days…. It was sad. If Hotch hadn't known better he could have sworn he saw a tear well in his eye. There's no way Morgan would break down in front of them though.

"Morgan?"

"Sorry….errr…. No, it's not the same room, but it could be the same building."

"Sir, it's no good, they're switching from server to server. It's impossible to trace."

All of a sudden there was an almighty crash. They all turned to where Morgan was…. He had slammed his fist into the wall and was leaning against it breathing heavily.

"Morgan, you're going to have to calm down or I'll have to take you off the case." Hotch warned him.

"No chance Hotch!" Morgan said straight back.

"I'm serious. I need you level headed for this."

"Level headed! Are you serious Hotch? Look at her! She's been beaten black and blue and we have no idea where she is. How can you stay calm!"

"We have to or we'll miss something. There's got to be something on this footage we can use…."

"Sir! Something is happening." Garcia had to shout to be heard over Morgan's ranting.

They all turned away from Morgan back to the screen. The image of Emily was gone and staring at them was Lucas with that same evil grin he had on his face six years ago when he walked out of this very building.

"Hey Agent Morgan. Missing me? Well my computer genius partner has done a good job hasn't he? We know you're watching. So I guess you're wandering why I let you go? Well I'll tell you…..I want you to know how it feels….. how it feels to watch, as someone you care about is hurt and you can't do shit about it. You can watch her break and then live with that memory for the rest of your life.

"Let me set the scene for you….. Little Emily here thinks you're still here thanks to the video recordings we took of you whilst you were here. Just for fun, let's see how much she cares about you Agent Morgan. Enjoy the show..."

And with that the screen went blank….… there was silence for a few seconds...everyone processing what they had just seen.

Rossi was first to speak, "What do you think he meant by seeing how much Emily cares?"

Everyone turned and looked at Morgan once again to see if he knew the answer. He was still staring at the blank screen. Reid gently moved his hand to Morgan's arm, "You ok Morgan?"

As the young Agent's hand touched him, Morgan pulled his arm away as if he'd just been electrocuted. He turned and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go after him." Reid said as he turned to leave.

"No Reid. Leave him. Let him get it out of his system. We have to find a way of working out where they are before we run out of time" Hotch stated.

"The picture's back up!" Garcia cried out with tears streaming down her face. "Why is he doing this to her? She looks so small and helpless."

Rossi put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Emily is strong. She'll be ok. Let's concentrate on finding her. There has to be a way you can trace this feed."

"Probably, but it could take hours, even days. We need some luck either way."

"Then we keep going till we get that luck."

Hotch, Rossi and Reid left Garcia to keep searching and went to come up with a plan. Even though they knew Lucas they still needed to profile him to try and predict his next step and figure out how much time they had.

Morgan had gone down to the gym in the basement of the building. He was pounding the hell out of a punch bag. He was in complete agony from the beating he had but he wanted to feel that pain…it was his fault Emily was in trouble. He really didn't want to think of what the outcome would be….he definitely feared the worse. After a few minutes he was exhausted and he let himself fall to the ground…. Then realisation hit him.. 'what the hell am I doing? I need to be doing something to find her!' he scolded himself. He got up and raced back to Garcia's office.

"Garcia, let's pull up the highway footage near where I was dumped, may be we can trace back from there."

"Sure angel cakes….you ok?"

"No, but I'm better than her"….he said nodding towards the screen.

They had been trailing through the footage for a while when they saw movement on the screen with Emily. Lucas entered the room.

"Go get the others Penelope…..now!" Morgan ordered her.

She didn't say a word. Just left and did as he said.

"Hey Emily, Morgan says hi."

She didn't respond, just continued to look down at the bed in front of her.

"C'mon, don't you want to say hi back?" and he looked up to the camera.

Morgan figured that Emily must think the camera was there to keep an eye on her. If she had realised it was transmitting to them she would have given a sign by now. The others joined Morgan to watch events unfold.

"Screw you Lucas!" Emily muttered under her breath.

Lucas rushed over to the bed and slapped her hard around the face.

"Riley!" he shouted.

A few seconds later sounds of Morgan being beaten were played into the room.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry. Please tell him to stop doing that. Just tell me what you want." Emily sounded tired and desperate.

"That's better." Lucas said running a finger down her cheek that was already bruised from previous beatings. She instinctively flinched away from him.

"I tell you what Emily. Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"As long as you do as I say, I won't hurt Morgan. You got that?"

"Yes…. But why? I don't understand why."

"You don't need to"

Lucas turned to face the camera and smiled. He then quickly turned back to Emily and punched her in the stomach. The Agents could hear the almightily thud of his fist hitting her flesh. Emily doubled over in agony.

"Sir, I can't watch this". Garcia was sobbing.

"Garcia, you have to keep working. Don't look at that screen, but you have to keep going" Hotch gently told her.

"Yes of course", and she got on with her working concentrating on her other screens.

Lucas watched as Emily writhed in pain.

"Ok Emily, let's test this theory….. I'm going to free you from that chain. You can fight me if you want, but if you do, Morgan gets hurt. If by some miracle you were to overpower, which you won't, Riley has instructions to do some pretty nasty things to Morgan. You would still have to get through several locked doors and Riley before you were free."

She didn't say a word. Lucas walked over to her and undid the chain as he said he would. Emily didn't move.

"Get up!" he screamed at her. Everyone saw her jump out of her skin. Before she had time to do anything Lucas grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the floor.

"Stand up bitch!"

She did as she was told. They could see she was in agony but she didn't make a noise. She stood in front of Lucas and looked him right in the eye. She knew exactly what was coming as he'd done this to her for the last few days, but didn't want to show him any fear. She didn't want him to think he could break her, but in truth he was breaking her. She didn't think for a second she was getting out of this alive, but she didn't want the last thing she heard to be the sound of Morgan being hurt. She would hold out for him as long as she could.

As she expected Lucas punched her in the stomach.

She just stood there…..

Then he back handed her across her face causing her to fly backwards and fall on her back.

She just lay there…..

"Oh you're good Emily" he said looking down over her. Then he kicked her in the stomach.

She couldn't hold it in any more. She screamed out in agony and then threw up from the shockwaves piercing through her stomach. Lucas left her on the floor and walked out of the room.

The team watched horrified. In truth they all felt like going to punch out some walls.

"Why doesn't she just fight back!" Morgan shouted. He knew why not though….he would have done exactly the same for her. As shell shocked as they all were they had to get to work. Over the next 48 hours they continued trawling camera footage and chasing any lead that came up…. They had identified the van that had dumped Morgan but it was painstaking tracking it backwards. They were making very slow progress.

The beatings for Emily continued. She did not fight him back once. She was getting weaker and weaker from the pain. They all admired her strength….there were not many that wouldn't have given in by now.

Emily had been with Lucas for six days now. Lucas eventually appeared on the screen once again and the team gathered round to watch.

"Morgan! Morgan? Are you listening? Are you enjoying the show? She is one tough cookie your little Emily. I'm getting a little bored now though. Kicking the shit out of her is not giving me a thrill anymore. I wander what would?"

Morgan felt the panic rise in his chest. What the hell would give him a thrill?

"Well, now I'm going to really test her. Make sure you listen in carefully."

The screen switched back to Emily. She was lying on the bed…. Curled up in a ball trying to drown out the pain she was in. Lucas walked in with some water and some dry bread. He went and sat on the bed next her.

"Here, have this". He said to her. It was an order, not an offer.

The last thing Emily wanted to do was eat. It hurt her even to take a sip of water but she knew she needed it if she was going to have chance of surviving.

She took the glass off him and they could see her hands shaking as she put the glass to her mouth and then the grimace as she swallowed. It took her about ten minutes to eat the bread he had given her. The team hung their heads watching the breakdown of their friend unravel in front of them. It was agony to watch.

After she had finished, Lucas positioned himself so that he was sat next to Emily, facing the camera…he wanted to make sure they could see both their faces for this.

"Emily, I want to talk about Morgan."

No response.

"How do you feel about him Emily?"

Emily picked her head up and looked at Lucas….. confused.

"What do you mean?" her voice was weak. Not the strong, confident tone she usually had.

"Do you love him Emily?"

The team all turned to look at Morgan, wandering where this conversation was going.

She didn't respond again, but let her head hang again.

"Emily, I asked you a question. Do you love him?" His tone was demanding. He put his hand under her chin and moved her head upwards so it was facing the camera.

She looked at Lucas as if she were pleading with him not to make her tell him…. She opened her mouth to speak…. "I…" but she couldn't get the words out. She started sobbing. This was the first time she showed that kind of weakness in front of Lucas. Her reaction and the look on her face told them all they needed to know, including Morgan. They were profilers and had learned a lot about Emily's reactions over the years. She rarely let her guard down and could probably fool them most of the time, however now she was weak. Now she was vulnerable. Her face spoke a thousand words….. she loved Morgan. There was no doubting that.

Morgan felt his heart breaking right at that moment. He didn't realise, but there was a solitary tear falling down his face. Garcia was the only one to notice, but she would not let him know she saw it. All he wanted right now was to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. He wanted to fix her….. but all he could do was watch Lucas make his next move.

"Ok Emily, so if you're not going to tell me how you feel, let's see if you can show me."

He pushed her back so she was lying on the bed again and pinned her arms above her head.

Morgan stood up, "No! No he can't do this!" knowing exactly what was coming next. Hotch watched as Morgan was quickly loosing his head. He knew that trying to calm him down would be one hell of a job right now.

"Morgan! Morgan stop, we have to hear what he says!"

Lucas's face was a couple of inches away from Emily's. "You know what Emily, you're pretty hot for a Fed."

She turned her face away from his….she didn't want to look in his eyes for this.

"Even with these bruises you turn me on." And he ran his hands under her vest top. She winced from the pain.

They could see her face. She was silently crying.

"We can't watch this Hotch!" Morgan pleaded with his boss. "This is Emily! We can't watch it!"

"Morgan, you know we have to. You don't have to if you can't handle it."

Morgan walked to the back of the room and tentatively turned back to face the screen.

Lucas moved his hand down to the top of her jeans and undid the zipper. He slid his one hand down underneath the material. As he did she couldn't take it anymore. Her instinctive reaction was to jar her knee into his groin.

Lucas got up onto his knees, "You fucking bitch!" He punched her in the face and then stood up.

"Riley! Gun!" he shouted

Lucas grabbed Emily's hair and sat her up….. "Watch bitch! Watch that screen." And Lucas walked out of the room.

The team could see the television that Emily was looking at. A video appeared of Morgan when he had been tied up and beaten. Riley was beating Morgan and he was crying out in pain. Lucas then appeared behind him holding a gun to Morgan's head.

Emily screamed out, "No! Please no! I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Please!" and she burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands not wanting to watch what came next, but they could still hear her uncontrollable sobs.

Lucas came back into the room and straight over to the bed. He pushed her down again and held her face tightly. His lips were practically touching hers… "You learned your lesson?"

She nodded.

He climbed back on top of her and roughly pushed her arms above her head once again. He replaced his hand underneath her jeans and let his fingers explore. She let the tears fall, thinking of anything but where she was right now. But then he suddenly stopped. He removed his hand and hovered above her… "I guess you do love him. Shame he doesn't feel the same way about you. You're pathetic!"

The team watched Emily. They didn't think it was possible, but as Lucas said that her face changed and she looked even more sad than she had done before. When Morgan heard Lucas say those words he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he did love her….. right now more than anything he had loved in his entire life. Lucas was succeeding in destroying him. He didn't think he'd be able to live with this. Lucas was going to win.

Lucas got off Emily and told her, "we'll pick this up again later once I'm feeling up to it."

Emily watched as Lucas walked out of the room.

"Did you see that?" Reid exclaimed.

"What?" Rossi and Hotch said at the same time.

"Emily's face. When Lucas walked out. She noticed something and then looked up at the camera."

"Garcia, rewind the footage" Hotch ordered.

Morgan didn't say a word. He was only just about keeping it together. It took all the strength he had to stay in that room. Every second of watching her was killing him a little more inside. She had never let him down. She had always backed him up unconditionally, even if she didn't always agree with him. Had he always afforded her the same? He wasn't sure but he couldn't let her down now.

They watched the footage back, and could definitely see a reaction in Emily as if she had noticed something.

"Garcia, play the footage again of Lucas with the gun" Reid instructed.

They watched it again, "He's wearing a different belt…. Do you think she could have noticed that?"

"If she did, it's the best chance she has of realising that this is a set up. She might then fight back. That may be her only chance if we can't find her." Hotch stated feeling like he'd completely let her down….. how could they not find her?

Emily's demeanour had changed since that incident. She didn't seem as fragile. They could see her brain was working overtime. She had that look she often had in the briefing room or on the plane trying to figure out someone's motive or someone's next move. They all prayed that she had a plan…. They knew she would…this was Emily Prentiss!

The screen suddenly switched off Emily and back to Lucas;

"Agent Morgan? Did you enjoy that….oh she tastes so sweet! Shame you'll never get to see for yourself"…..

Morgan actually felt sick. Sick to his stomach like he was going to throw up. He couldn't stand Lucas talking about her like that….

"I guess you know now don't you?….. She loves you….how cute! You're a lucky guy….well at least you could have been. Shame for her though…. She's going to die thinking you don't give a fuck about her. I'll see to that… This is my revenge Agent Morgan!" and the screen turned back to Emily.

They watched as Lucas entered the room and went back to sit on the bed next to Emily.

"Oh god!" Garcia cried. "Is he going to do what I think he is? Sir I can't stay here. Please I have to leave." Garcia didn't wait for permission, she just got up and ran out. She knew searching for Emily wasn't working. She wasn't getting any closer.

"So, you ready to pick up where we left off then?"

"I want to see Derek" Emily stated.

"What? You want to see Derek?" He said in a mocking tone.

"If you're going to kill me anyway, just let me see him. Where's the harm?"

Lucas looked mad… "No chance, you can't!"

"Why?"

Lucas looked angry and flustered….. He didn't respond to her last question. He just got on top of her as he did before. As he did she reached over to the stand next to the bed where Lucas had made the mistake of leaving the glass of water. She was so quick Lucas didn't have time to react. She smashed the glass with all her strength on the side of the stand and drove the jagged glass into Lucas's neck.

"Go on Emily!" Reid shouted getting Morgan's attention. He had turned away from the screen fearing that he was about to watch the woman he loved be murdered in front of his eyes. Morgan quickly got in Garcia's seat to watch.

Emily pushed Lucas off her and he landed on the floor. The team watched as she plunged the glass into his chest over and over. He was probably dead after the first few blows but she kept on…..desperate…

"C'mon Emily….focus….." Morgan muttered under his breath.

Emily eventually stopped. She was covered in Lucas's blood. She kept hold of the glass, not knowing what she would face with Riley. She cautiously opened the door, then she disappeared out of sight.

Rossi put a hand on Morgan's back….."She's gonna make it."

"She's still got to get past Riley" Morgan replied, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"You said yourself that Riley was nothing without Lucas. Lucas bullied him into doing all those things. If he knows he's dead, he's got no reason to hurt her."

"He has if he wants to get away." Reid interjected… Rossi and Hotch gave him a disapproving look. They were trying to be positive for Morgan and Reid was opening his mouth before thinking as usual.

Then all of a sudden they could hear…. "Derek! Derek!" It was Emily's voice coming from the screen. She was shouting desperately for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**Revenge Ch 3**

The team watched Emily disappear from view. They heard her shouting for Morgan, but after a few seconds the voice faded away. If it were possible, they all felt more helpless than before. All they could do was sit and wait.

'Derek! Derek!" There was no answer. No sound at all.

She was in agony. Every step she took sent shock waves through her torn and battered body. She focused on her surroundings trying to distract her from the pain.

She was in a dark and enclosed corridor…. It appeared to be the basement of a building. She walked towards the wooden staircase in front of her, the broken glass still in her hand, dripping with Lucas's blood.

As she put one foot on the bottom step she heard movement upstairs….it had to be Riley or could it be Morgan? She made her way up the stairs slowly and quietly. She gently turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. The door opened into a kitchen….it was filthy and the stench made her stomach churn. She looked out of the window and could see this was some sort of farm…secluded. There would be no-one close to hear her screams, or to help her now.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her so she spun round to see the man that had beaten Morgan in front of her, across the other side of the room. Her only way of surviving this was to talk him down.

"Riley, isn't it?" she started in a soft voice.

Riley nodded and bowed his head to look at the floor.

"Riley, Lucas is dead, you know that right? He can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm in trouble though aren't I? I hurt your friend." He had the body of a man but spoke like a child. He was scared, she could tell. Emily felt panic set in…

"What did you do to my friend? Where is he?"

Riley just shrugged his shoulders.

"Riley, what you did was wrong, but I know Lucas made you do those things. If you help me, I can tell them that."

Riley put his hands to his head and shook it.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"No, no no no…. I have to kill you. Lucas said….."

"Lucas is gone Riley, he can't do anything to you now."

Riley just kept shaking his head. She saw him glance towards the counter to the side of him. There was a gun. Their eyes locked both knowing what the other was thinking. She didn't hesitate though…..he did. She lunged forward, it taking her all the strength she had to move through the pain. She grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger. He was practically on top of her when the bullet ripped through his chest. His momentum caused him to fall into Emily and she fell to the ground with him on top of her. She pushed her body upwards causing him to roll of her and quickly got to her feet and pumped a couple more rounds into his chest.

"That's for Derek," she mumbled under her breath.

Keeping the gun safely in her hand she went on to search the house….Every time she entered a room her heart rate increased petrified that she would find Morgan's body. But there was no sign of him.

She eventually came across a room full of screens and computers…not a dissimilar set up to Garcia's office. She couldn't really take in what she was looking at, but she was quickly distracted by the mobile phone she saw on the desk…..it was hers. She picked it up and turned it on. She could barley focus on the screen and her hands were shaking so much she dropped it on the floor. She took a few deep breaths to focus herself and picked it back up. She looked at the screen and there were numerous messages but she ignored them all and went to her contacts. Her intention was to call Hotch, but on the screen on her 'recent calls' page she saw Morgan's name. Her shaking finger hovered over the dial button. She was worried that all she would hear was the answer phone message on the other end, but she couldn't help herself.

It took two rings for him to answer, "Emily?"

She couldn't answer. Her breath got stuck in her throat…

"Emily, is that you?"

"Yes." She just about managed to say. Her voice was raspy as she was trying to stop herself breaking down.

"Emily, where are you?"

"I….I don't know. Derek, I don't understand…."

"Don't worry about that now. I'll explain everything when we find you…"

She heard him telling Garcia to trace the call.

"We're tracing the call…..are you safe?"

"I think so. Lucas and Riley are both dead."

"OK. Sit tight, we're coming to get you. I'm going to put the phone down, but Garcia is going to call you straight back and stay on the line with you until we get there. Is that ok?"

"Sure….Morgan?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?" she said with a shaky voice.

God she was killing him. She was the one hurt and she still asked about him.

"I'm fine princess. I'll see you real soon ok?"

"Ok" he could hear her voice breaking up, knowing she was probably crying.

He cut the call off….."Garcia, call her straight back. Don't stop speaking to her until we get there. Ring me if anything changes ok?"

"Of course… and Morgan…..take care of her, ok?"

Morgan ran out of the room with Hotch and Rossi. Garcia did as she was told and called Emily straight back.

"Garcia?" She sounded so scared. A far cry from the usual confident and authoritative Agent that Garcia was used to.

"Hey sweetness. How you doing?"

"I'm ok I guess… Is Morgan really ok?"

"Hey, you just spoke to him. He's absolutely fine. Just worried about you…. We all are. They won't be long. You're about 10 miles from here."

"Oh, ok. Tell me a story Pen, while I wait. Please. I want to forget….."

"Of course precious…." And she went on to tell Emily all about a disastrous date her and Kevin had been on. Garcia thought she may have heard a little laugh at one point but she wasn't sure.

After a short while she heard Emily gasp…."Someone's here Garcia. I'm going to go."

Before Garcia had chance to answer her, the line went dead. She prayed that it was Morgan and rest of the team who had arrived.

Emily tucked herself away in a cupboard gripping the gun tightly…..she didn't want to take any chances. Her entire body was shaking. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what she could hear. She heard car doors slamming and a crash through the kitchen door. Then she heard it…..it was the sweetest sound she had heard in a long time…..

"Emily!…Emily!" It was Morgan's voice. She pushed the door in front of her open.

"Derek!" She shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't loud at all. Her voice was as weak as the rest of her body. Morgan found her as she was struggling to stand up. He moved towards her and as he did her legs buckled underneath her. He caught her in his arms and at that point she let it all go. She sobbed into his chest and let him take her full weight.

"It's ok Em, you're safe now."

He held her so tight she winced from the pain.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I'm hurting you." And he started to release his hold on her.

"No…" she whispered into his chest…. "Please don't let me go."

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Never".

Neither of them had noticed Hotch and Rossi watching them. The two men could see she was dripping with Lucas's blood still….Morgan either hadn't noticed, or didn't care much. Hotch leant over and gently touched Morgan's shoulder, "Morgan, she needs to be seen by the paramedics."

Morgan just nodded at his boss.

"Emily, I'm going to take you over to the paramedics now ok?"

She just nodded, not removing her face from his chest.

If he could, he would have carried her over there, but he knew he would probably hurt her even more. So he stood them both upright and let her rest her full weight on him. He slowly walked her over to the paramedics…."Em, these people are going to look after you. I'll be right over here talking to Hotch and Rossi ok?"

Again, she just nodded, not saying a word.

Morgan walked over to his colleagues. Rossi could see Morgan's pain…."She'll be ok you know? She's a tough one that girl."

"Rossi, I felt like I was going to break her when I held her…. she felt so small. Not to mention she's shaking like hell and it's the middle of summer."

"Morgan, she's been through a lot these last few days. It's no wonder she's in a state. She will heel though. It will just take time." Rossi tried to reassure him.

One of the paramedics came over to the group…. "We're ready to go, are one of you coming with us?"

Morgan looked at Hotch and Hotch nodded his approval.

As Morgan walked away Hotch turned to Rossi, "She doesn't have any idea we saw everything that happened to her. How the hell are we going to tell her that?"

"Yes, and she's also going to have to relive this whole thing in an interview. We're going to have to be careful who we pick for that."

Morgan sat head in hands in the corridor of the hospital waiting for news on Emily.

"Derek!" Morgan turned and saw his friend, Garcia, practically running towards him. She put her arms around him…"Is she ok, please tell me she's ok."

"She's being treated now, I'm just waiting for the doctor to give me some news."

Before she could ask anything else, Rossi, Reid and Hotch joined them.

"Any news?" Reid asked.

"No!" Morgan snapped.

Reid looked taken aback.

"Sorry man, I'm just getting really pissed off that they're not telling me anything."

Hotch interrupted, "Well while we wait, we're going to have to figure out how we handle her now."

"Handle her? What do you mean Hotch?" Morgan asked looking even more pissed than he did before.

Hotch gave him some leeway, "She has to be interviewed about what happened…..she killed two guys Morgan."

"Yes, but look what Lucas did to her." Morgan snarled.

"I know that, but you know the drill. And that's the other thing. She still doesn't know that we saw everything and have it on tape."

"Sir!" They all turned to look at Garcia…."I kinda thought about that…..and well, I called JJ. I thought Emily would be able to talk to her better than anyone else."

And right on cue, JJ came running down the corridor….."How is she?" JJ asked before even saying hello.

"She's in with the Doctor's now. We're just waiting." Rossi told her.

Hotch touched her arm, "Thanks for coming….it's good to see you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Hotch."

After waiting for what felt like an eternity the Doctor finally came out to speak to them, "Hi I'm Doctor Rogers. Agent Prentiss is resting. She is in pretty bad shape right now I'm afraid, with a number of broken bones. She's dehydrated and undernourished, but we will have that sorted in a few days."

"Will she recover fully?" Hotch asked

"Physically? Yes she will. It will take time, but there's no reason she won't."

"You said physically….?" JJ asked.

"I'm not a psychologist, but I can see she has been through one hell of a trauma. I'm sure with the right support she will be fine."

"Can we see her?" Morgan asked.

"Just one at a time and please don't push her. She's very tired."

Morgan didn't even wait to have a discussion about who was going in. He turned and walked straight to the room. He gently opened the door and could see Emily in the bed. She had her eyes closed. He had never seen her look so fragile and small. He walked to the side of the bed and took hold of her hand. She immediately opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, I wasn't asleep."

"I don't know what to say Em. I'm so sorry this happened to you, it was because of me."

"Derek, of course it wasn't. I'm just glad you're ok."

Morgan was acutely aware that she didn't know the full story and didn't know how to begin to tell her….."Hey, we've got a surprise for you outside…..wait there just a minute."

He knew he was wimping out…he went out to get JJ.

"JJ, can you go in and see her?"

"Sure, is everything ok?"

Morgan turned to Hotch, "I think we need to tell her the full story. I can't stand speaking to her, when she doesn't really know what happened. She won't be happy knowing we kept this from her."

Hotch agreed. They told JJ the full story of how Lucas tricked Emily into thinking Morgan was there, and used the threat of hurting Morgan to allow Lucas to do whatever he wanted. And there was of course the fact that they saw everything on the internet and that she had practically confessed to loving Morgan.

JJ walked in to the room taking a deep breath before she did – this wasn't going to be easy. As she walked in, Emily turned to look at her. A very small smile appeared on her face, "JJ, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, where else do you think I'd be?"

She went over a gently hugged Emily. She could feel the angles of her bones, far more than she ever had. She sat for a few minutes comforting her friend, and then decided she just had to do it.

"Em, I need to tell you something…..something about when Lucas had you."

Emily looked confused, "What?"

"Lucas tricked you. He let Morgan go after a few hours and pretended to have him there so you'd do what he said."

"A few hours?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Em."

"I knew he was up to something when I saw the video. Lucas was wearing a different belt to when he was in the room with me minutes later. I thought he may have already killed Derek….why, why did he do it?"

"It was to hurt Morgan. Morgan shot his younger brother a few years ago, before you joined us. It was for revenge."

"But why me?"

"I guess he must have known Morgan cares about you."

Emily didn't respond…just stared down at her hands.

"Em, there's something else….."

Emily looked up at her friend. JJ could see the pain in her eyes and she knew this bit would hurt her even more.

"The camera that was in the room with you….Lucas had it on a stream over the net to the team. They saw everything."

"What!" Emily started to panic….. "Everything? Oh god JJ, as if what he did wasn't bad enough? They all saw it? How can I face them?"

JJ took Emily in her arms again as she sobbed….."It's ok…..they don't think any different of you. None of this was your fault…I will do your interview with you so you don't have to talk to them about it at all if you don't want to."

JJ sat with her for a while until she calmed a little and then went to speak with the others.

"Is she ok?" Rossi asked.

"Not really. She hasn't taken it too well. She doesn't want to face any of you right now."

"What?" Morgan asked angrily. Of course he wasn't angry at Emily, just to with the son of a bitch that did this to her.

"Morgan, you watched her be being beaten, and completely submit to him. You watched him touch her. What do you expect? She's thinks she's just another victim in your eyes now. Don't you get it?"

Morgan didn't answer. He just turned and walked back towards Emily's room.

"Morgan, I don't think that's a good idea….." JJ shouted after him. But he didn't listen.

He slowly opened the door and was faced with the most heartbreaking sight. Emily was leant over hugging her knees, crying. He moved over to the bed and put both his arms around her. She struggled and he heard her say, "No Morgan" through her tears.

He didn't let go though. Just held her and whispered, "I love you too."

She stopped moving. In fact he had to listen really hard to hear her slight breaths.

She then turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes… "You're just saying that…."

"No….No Emily, I'm not. I mean it. And I'm so sorry it took for this to happen for me to tell you. But I do. And I'm sorry that he did those things to you because of me and that you let him….." he trailed off. He didn't know if he was doing any good.

Emily didn't respond, but she didn't struggle either, so he just continued to hold her. He knew she was crying…he could feel the tears falling onto his arm. They stayed like that for a while and he felt her slowly drift off to sleep. She was exhausted.

He thought about the next few months and the mountain they had to climb, but after what she had been willing to do for him there was no way he would fail her.


End file.
